The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that is capable of communicating with another apparatus, and an information processing method and a program in the information processing apparatus.
In recent years, various electronic apparatuses are capable of connecting to the Internet. In addition, also an object that is unrelated to a communication function in related art is provided with an address with the availability of IPv6 (Internet Protocol Version 6), and the object is now becoming to connect to the Internet, which is called as the Internet of Things (IoT).
However, it is difficult to connect to the Internet by using only a small-sized apparatus having no sufficient communication function. Therefore, it is difficult to establish an application service that is combined with a server on the Internet by using such an apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-110057 discloses an apparatus that relays communication between electronic apparatuses. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-110057 describes a system that routes a command to be transmitted from a control apparatus to a terminal apparatus connected to a different protocol domain via a gateway.